Para que no me recuerdes
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: Para tenerte a mi lado soy capaz de cualquier sacrificio, incluyendo que jamás me recuerdes.


**Para que no me recuerdes.**

By Tenshi Lain 

Los personajes de HP son de J.K.Rowling

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrí los ojos y sonreí al verte durmiendo a mi lado. Tu cabello revuelto sobre la almohada, tus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y tus labios entreabiertos... invitándome a despertarte con un beso.

Un día más seguías aquí.

Tus párpados se agitaron hasta abrirse revelando esa mirada limpia y cargada de cariño que tanto temo perder.

- Buenos días amor – me dices suavemente acurrucándote entre mis brazos, muda petición de que nos quedemos en la cama un poquito más.

- Buenos días... ¿Has dormido bien? – la pregunta de todos los días. Mis dedos recorren tu rojiza cabellera, redescubriendo su suavidad.

- Sí, aunque he vuelto a tener ese sueño – me dices bajito y yo hago un gran esfuerzo no parecer sobresaltado.

- Vaya... – digo sin darle mucha importancia rezando internamente para que esas imágenes no te hayan traído las respuestas que tanto temo que conozcas - ¿Sigue asustándote?

- Un poco – tiemblas levemente y yo froto tu espalda para tranquilizarte -. Es tan real... los gritos, los llantos... la gente luchando. Todo es muy confuso, parece una batalla.

- ¿Crees que eras soldado? – pregunto intentando conducirlo por derroteros seguros. No puedes recordar... no quiero que recuerdes.

- No sé... aunque eso explicaría de donde han salido tantas cicatrices.

- La mayoría son del accidente – le recordé.

- ¿De verdad crees que una simple colisión de coche puede dejar tantas heridas? – me preguntó escéptico. Ahí iba mi faceta de buen actor y manipulador nato.

- Cariño, quedaste empotrado debajo del camión tres horas y permaneciste inconsciente casi una semana. Fue un milagro que sobrevivieras ¿y te parece que son muchas cicatrices?

- Dicho así... – sonrió recostando su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Respiré despacio intentando calmar la tensión.

Me había creído... otra vez. Temía el día que dejara de hacerlo, pero no podía arriesgarme a lanzarle un Obliviate y que el Ministerio detectara mi magia. Me ha costado mucho conseguir esta vida tranquila, lejos de todo aquello que tanto daño nos ha hecho. Pero sé que si recordaras tu pasado, querrías regresar con los tuyos... o los pocos que quedan de ellos... me odiarías por haberte ocultado la verdad todos estos años, me dejarías... y yo sin ti moriría.

Como estuve a punto de morir cuando aquella maldición te dio por la espalda y te dejó tendido junto al cadáver de Hermione. Por un momento temí que fueras a seguirla, pero seguiste vivo, aferrándote a la vida como el león que eres.

En medio del caos de la batalla, nadie se percató de que me acercaba a ti y nos desaparecíamos. Nadie notó nuestra ausencia hasta que todo acabó, y para entonces ya estábamos lejos, muy lejos.

Durante el tiempo que permaneciste en coma, me desesperé intentando encontrar una manera de convencerte de que te quedaras conmigo, de demostrare que mi amor por ti era sincero y no una treta de serpiente, como seguro dirías.

Te he querido por muchos años, desde que tropezamos aquella vez en el callejón Diagon semanas antes de que ingresáramos a Hogwarts. Me enamoré de ti en cuanto te vi, pese a ser solo un niño, sabía que si mi corazón latía así de acelerado, era por ti. Pero una vez en el colegio todo se complicó. Tú fuiste a Gryffindor y yo a Slytherin. Te juntaste con Potter y te convertiste en una persona _non grata_ para los de mi casa, y ahí se terminaron las oportunidades de entablar amistad contigo. Cada vez que me tenías cerca estabas tenso y en guardia, temiendo que te hechizara si me dabas la espalda, pero yo jamás te haría eso. Jamás te dañaría...

Por eso, cuando despertaste y aseguraste no recordar nada, di gracias a todos los hados. Tenía una oportunidad de demostrarte que no era mala persona, dejando de lado los prejuicios y las ideas preconcebidas. Empezar juntos de cero.

Y así lo hicimos. Cada día soy más feliz a tu lado, cada día te quiero un poco más, aún cuando eso parezca imposible. Sé con absoluta certeza que sin ti no tendría vida. Y por eso temo que recuerdes, que el odio por haberte ocultado la verdad sobrepase al amor que me profesas. Y rezó todas las noches para que no te acuerdes de mí.

- Blaise... ¿te has dormido? – tú voz me trae de vuelta a la realidad.

- No, solo pensaba...

- ¿En qué?

- En lo mucho que te quiero... y que no podría vivir sin ti.

- Yo también pienso así – me aseguras con una sonrisa abrazándome y dejando un beso en mi mentón - ¿sabes? Creo que antes de perder la memoria ya estaba enamorado de ti.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto con el corazón apunto de salírseme del pecho. Deseo tanto que lo digas de verdad - ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

- Cuando abrí los ojos y te vi sentado junto a mi cama, no sabía quien eras, pero estaba seguro de que te conocía. Era la única certeza que tenía entonces: que te conocía y que eras importante para mí. Me sorprendí mucho cuando me dijiste que solo éramos amigos – ahí estaba la punzada de culpabilidad de nuevo -, pero me prometí que solucionaría eso.

- Me alegro de que lo hicieras – de verdad que me alegro mi amor.

- Mientras te tenga a ti no me importa tener la mente en blanco.

Te inclinas y me besas, despacio, degustando el beso como tanto me gusta que hagas. Yo te abrazo y te correspondo intentando demostrarte que mi amor es verdadero en toda esta vida de fábula, esto es lo más verdadero.

Mientras te tenga a ti, no me importa que no te acuerdes de mí.

FIN.


End file.
